


Their pasts

by Flissy2018 (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flissy2018
Summary: Thanks @Mexico.Slytherin2020 for giving me this idea too do this too😂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A Dark Past.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @Mexico.Slytherin2020 for giving me this idea too do this too😂

Hope was 7 months of age, this was the time her life would change forever, she was going on a holiday with her mother Diana Spellman when the plane started playing up and both engines suddenly stopped working.

The plane came crashing down, there were known to be no survivors on the plane other then Hope who was screaming in her mothers arms, only wishing her mum would wake.

“Don’t cry little Hope, I’m bringing you to a new mummy.” A woman laughed nastily, her name was Sartana Broomhead.

“I’ve got your little girl here Fenny.” Sartana said, as she passed little Hope over to Fenella Foxglove.

“Awww how cute, to bad I’m gonna be making her pay for all Diana’s mistakes.” Fenella laughed cruelly, looking Hope straight in the eyes.

“Hmmm.....we should change her name in case....well you know what I mean.” Sartana said.

“Il call her Felicity.....there we go name changed....welcome to you’re new life Felicity you’re sure not gonna like it.” Fenella laughed cruelly, placing Felicity in the crib.

As years past, Fenella was brutal to Felicity, abusing and torturing her in every way possible. She also sent her of to Sartana to learn dark magic like them, she made Felicity’s life even more worse. By the time Felicity turned 11, she was completely different in herself, she knew she’d be starting senior witching school soon but she didn’t want anyone knowing how shit her life was, she wanted to fit in with the other girls that would be there, However when the time came around she approached it in a bad way, by becoming one of the mean girls of the school.

By the time 3rd year came round, Felicity and her friend Ethel has caused so much harm to other people, Ethel had managed to get expelled, which meant Felicity was meant to continue with the bullying herself.

However that all changed one day when a girl named Maria Zaragoza came up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

“What is you’re problem with bullying everyone, is it because you’re a child who isn’t loved, is it because you’re bullied by your own mummy and daddy, or is it because you’re a straight up bully!?” Maria yelled.

Tears welled up in Felicity’s eyes, the only worlds she let come out her mouth were. “I want my real mum....she’s dead......she’s the only one who ever loved me, and today is the day we will meet again.” Felicity cried as she walked up to her room.

“If I were you Maria.....think before you speak next time....every mean girl has a story to tell...” Yanira implied, as her and Maria walked in the same direction as Felicity.

Walking up to her room, they opened the door, to see Felicity on her bed, holding tablets one hand and a cup of water in the other going to swallow them.

“NO!! Don’t!!” Maria said, as she quickly grabbed them from Felicity’s hands and threw them away.

“Please let me be with my mum it’s all I want, she’s the only person who loved me, my adoptive mother and Sartana Broomhead have ruined my life, they abused me and tortured me so much, especially my mother....so you’re right she doesn’t love me.....I’m so sorry for everything I just didn’t want anyone to know who i really was, I wanted to be like everyone else and fit in.” Felicity sobbed into Marías arms.

“Shhhh shhh don’t say that, we’re here for you, I’m sorry for what I said, and we forgive you, just never be like that again. Please Fliss....please trust us....me Yanira and this little first year called Destiny Hardbroom who is our friend will always be here for you, join our group....you won’t be alone.” Maria said comforting Felicity.

“Yes Flissy..... we will rake care of you, I love you, I believe you are a good girl.” Destiny smiled, hugging Felicity tightly.

“Thankyou girls, I love you all.” Felicity smiled hugging them all. 

Finally Felicity made some real friends, maybe for the first time she’d be able to show a real smile and real happiness.


	2. In her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I tried making a series but my phone is been a cunt to me and won’t let me so yeah😂

Cassie was also a daughter of Fenella Foxglove, when Felicity came into Cassie’s life Cassie was so happy, the minute she saw she felt an instant connection between them both.

“Mummy she is so cute!” Cassie smiled, looking down at Felicity in the crib, at the time Cassie was only 2.

“You stay away from her Cassie, she’s not to be loved, she doesn’t deserve love.” Fenella snarled.

“Sorry mummy....” Cassie frowned.

When Felicity was around 3 and Cassie was 5 that was when the bad things began to start, Cassie and Felicity always shared a room, and every night Cassie could hear Fenella whipping and beating her little sister, curling up in a ball every night Cassie cried only wishing all this would stop.

Throughout the years Cassie was separated from her sister, that was until she was 13, Felicity finally came home from her 6 years work of tutor, she was now 11 getting prepared for Cackles Academy.

“Flissy I missed you so much!!” Cassie squealed, as she hugged her sister tightly.

“I missed you too Cassie!” Felicity smiled, hugging Cassie back.

“AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!!!! FELICITY IN THE BASEMENT! CASSIE YOU GET ON WITH SCHOOLWORK!!” Fenella yelled as she took Felicity away down to the basement.

Cassie sat and prayed, she prayed that her sister would be free from pain, she couldn’t bare to see her sister live through this hell.

One evening, Cassie was told to go and get Felicity from the basement, going down to the basement she sobbed at the state of her little sister.

“She hurt me so much.....please stop this for me Cassie.” Felicity sobbed holding onto Cassie.

“I know she does, I promise one day you’re gonna be safe okay? Now she wants us to go upstairs for dinner...come on.” Cassie said taking her hand.

“Im not hungry.....I’m cold....” Felicity shivered.

“Please Fliss....it’ll only make her more mad if you don’t come....it’s okay il take care of you.” Cassie said, supporting Felicity up the stairs.

Felicity sat down at the table, Cassie sat at a window when she saw her mother get an iron bar and heat it in the fire.

“Mum.....no.....please...no!” Cassie gasped.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Fenella argued as she walked up to Felicity and hit her straight in the back with it multiple times.

The screams that came from her sister span in Cassie’s mind, she began sobbing hysterically which is when she finally had enough.

“MUM STOP!!! STOP IT NOW!!! SHES AN INNOCENT CHILD!!! DON’T BLAME FELICITY FOR WHAT WENT ON BETWEEN YOU AND DIANA!!!” Cassie screamed, as she dragged Fenella away from Felicity.

“FUCK OFF CASSIE!! I ADOPTED YOU SO YOU COULD BECOME MY LITTLE SIDEKICK, OBVIOUSLY YOUR AS USELESS AS SHE IS!!! IM GETTING RID OF YOU!! YOU CAN GO TO THE ACADEMY OF UNSEEN ARTS BECAUSE YOUR LEARNING DARK MAGIC IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!” Fenella screamed back, throwing Cassie to the floor.

“I’m adopted.......I HATE YOU!!” Cassie sobbed.

“GET OUT MY LIFE!!!” Fenella yelled, transporting Cassie to the academy.

Over 3 years Cassie had changed, she had become dark like Fenella, she had become bad, but would she still have the same loving bond she had with her sister....or will thing she different.


End file.
